


Something Will Be Good Out Of This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bullets, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fortune Telling, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Pregnancy, Prophecy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sons, Unplanned Pregnancy, fortune tellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Team saved a Fortune Teller from meeting Death, What she says to them is quite revealing, Will they be happy?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	

*Summary: The Team saved a Fortune Teller from meeting Death, What she says to them is quite revealing, Will they be happy?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Esmeralda Santiago, A Local Fortune Teller was so grateful to the Five-O Team for saving her life, & making sure she goes back to her family in one piece, after escaping a hail of bullets, which was the goal of it all. She was so happy, cause she gets to see her little girl grow up, & make something of the world, & of her life. Which is what the young mother only wants for her child.

 

"Thank you so much for saving my life all of you, Especially to you, Officer Kono Kalakaua, You took necessary risks, Cause of you, I will get to be with my daughter, who is my world", she said smiling, with emotion. Kono said with a smile, "You are welcome", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with a smile, "I could understand that, I am a parent myself, My little girl & boy are my whole world". Captain Lou Grover said, "My Kids are my everything too", The Team loves to see Danny, & Lou smiling, whenever Grace or the Grover Kids is involved with something, or mentioned.

 

"Cherish that time with them, Detective & Captain, I see a bright & happy future for them, I see many grandkids when she is in her beginning thirties," The Young Woman said with conviction, Lou & Danny both got teary-eyed at the prospect of grandchildren. Then she turned to Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, "Don't be afraid of love, Lieutenant, It will find you, It's time, Malia, Your beautiful wife, would want you to move on", Chin got a little choked up, said hoarsely, "Thank you", Steve was a timid, cause she didn't mention him right away, "What about me, Miss Santiago, Do you see something for me ?", She smiled, & nodded, as a response to his question.

 

"I see you finding love too, Like Lieutenant Kelly, Commander, Your True Love didn't have a choice, but to lie to you, She never gave up on you, Even checked on you through mutual friends, It was absolutely hell for her to leave you, If she comes back, I would give her a chance to real explain herself, when she can", Steve nodded, & said, "I promise, I will", Esmeralda nodded in approval of him saying it. She looked at Kono with another smile, as she glanced at her stomach.

 

"A truly pure & blessed result will come out of the work you do, You would feel it, & know it, as it comes", she said, as she hurried off to leave for home, "What the hell does that mean ?", Steve asked in a confused tone, "Yeah", Chin said, Lou said, "It sounds like gibberish to me", Kono said, "Especially to me too, since she was directing it at me", Danny said, as his brain clicked in, exclaiming, "Oh, God, We are fucking idiots !", The Others looked even more confused at him, "She is pregnant", "What ? !", The Three of them exclaimed, & Danny went to talk to her stomach, "Hey, Niece or Nephew, I am your Uncle Danny, Me & your uncles are gonna definitely protect you, You got our word on that", Kono cried at the news, & she was hugged by Chin. The Handsome Hawaiian Native said, "Congrats, Cuz, You & Adam will be wonderful parents". Lou kissed the top of her head, & the former SWAT Commander said, "Chin's right, You sure will be, You can count on me & Renee for anything, Don't hesitate", She hugged tightly, & said, "Thanks, Lou", Steve said with a smile, & a bit emotion, "I am so happy for you, Baby Doll, You really deserve it", That's when she broke down, & they all had a group hug, & they went out to celebrate their good fortune, & news about the future of their ohana.

 

The End.


End file.
